Shadow Hybreds
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Yugi and the gang are born children to duel monsters but when evil awakens it's up to the children to save the world they know and love.
1. Prologue

M: Hi everyone here's another new story that me and a friend though of it's kinda like a tag team type story since it's both of ours anyways this story has no title yet since we can't decide on what we should call it so here's a list of titles and if you all who read this please help by choosing a title.  
  
1- A new magic a rises  
2- A new race is born  
3- Shadow hybreds  
4- The age of magic  
5- The sage stone  
6- Twin heirs to magic  
7- Ying and Yang is born  
  
Hikari shadowcat Please don't choose until you read this prologe once finished then choose and tells us in your review.  
  
Me: anyways please enjoy again we don't own YuGiOh and never will we only borrow them  
  
============================  
  
Prologe  
  
Today was a exciting day for every female monster who was married, for they were having babies. and so as they were going threw labor the husbands sat next to them trying to help as much as they could.  
  
"Your doing great love just keep pushing" replies Dark Magician, to his wife Dark Magician girl. "IF YOU SAY PUSH ONCE MORE I'LL BLOW OFF YOUR HEAD!" shouts Dark Magician girl, as she crys in pain while clutching Dark's hand.  
  
Just then Dark Magician girl screams once more before the room is filled with the sounds of a new born child. "Congradulations, you have a healthy baby boy" replies Shining friendship, as she hands the baby to the father.  
  
Once the baby is placed with the Dark Magicians arms he looks down to see his son, only to notice the child with multi-color hair, three extra streaks of blonde bangs and crimson eyes which seemed to be stairring back at him.  
  
So with a smile Dark walks over to Mana and shows her their beautiful son. "Aw...he's beautiful, and he's our child what should we call him?" questions Mana, to her husband. "How about Yami?" answers Dark, as he kisses Mana on the lips before allowing her to sleep.  
  
"Well, I must go Mystical elf and them are about due to give birth to there children" replies Shining friendship before she leaves to go to the next hut. With a nod, Dark watches her leave before looking once more to his son, only to see him asleep within his arms while cooing softly.  
  
'Sleep well Yami' thought Dark as he walks over to the blue and purple crib and gently lays him down with in. Seeing that the close was clear and nothing bad would happen to his wife and child, Dark decides to go and check on his good friends Chaos, for supposely they to were having a son so he wanted to see.  
  
So as Dark left and headed towards the hut of Chaos's and Mystic's place Dark spots Chaos standing outside the front of his hut. "Chaos" shouts Dark, as he runs over to his best friend. "Dark" exclaims Chaos, as he turns towards his friend and waves.  
  
Once they are side by side Dark begins to talk, "Why are you out hear?" questions Dark, to his friend. "Because Mystic wishes to do this by herself" replies Chaos. "Oh" answers Dark. "Congradulations on your child we just heard from shinning friendship you and Mana had a little boy who you named Yami" replies Chaos.  
  
"Yeah, we did" replies Dark. So for the rest of the time they talked until the sound of a baby caught their ears, and shining friendship came and told them they could enter. And so the two eneter only to stop in ther tracks, for within Mysticals elf's arms was a tiny little boy. "Chaos, come meet our son" calls Mystic, to her husband.  
  
"Well, I'm off, I have many more children to deliever today" says Shinning friendship as she once agains leaves. Once Shinning is gone Dark walks over to Chaos and the child only to notice that his child looked almost like his son.  
  
"Dark? whats wrong?" asks Mystic, as she sees Darks shocked expression. "I-Its just your son is identical to mine except he doesn't have the three extra streaks of blonde bangs and instead of crimson color eyes like mine he has amythest color instead" replies Dark.  
  
"Oh, well maybe it's because the gods are being generous or maybe it's just cowincadents" replies Mystic. 'Maybe or maybe there destine for each other' thought Chaos. "So? what's his name Chaos" questioned Dark. "Yugi" exclaims Chaos.  
  
"Its a perfect name" answer Mystic, before she two fell asleep. "I have to agree with her, Yugi suits him perfectly" replies Dark. "Thanks, oh....and Yami's a nice name for your son" complaments Chaos as he takes his sleeping son and gently lays him within a black and red crib.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok please tell me what you thought.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: also don't forget to mention your choosen title and please 1-2 reviews will mean u all like and hope we update this story. 


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

Me: hey sorry I took so long to update this story but my friend who was helping me ditched me so I'll be a while with updating this one  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yea so be patient with her  
  
Me: anyways please enjoy again we don't own YuGiOh and never will we only borrow them  
  
============================  
  
Chapter 1. Meetings  
  
It's been over five years since the children were born and right now five year old Yugi was playing in the forest with petite angel, kuribo, and fairy's gisft and right now they were having a blast in the forest.  
  
That was until the ground shooked causing Yugi to freeze. "What was that?" whispers Yugi,as he looks around for the source of the shaking. Upond finding nothing Yugi decides to go back to playing only to feel the shaking again.  
  
But just then the king of yamimakai comes out and roars. At the sight before him Yugi becomes frightened so the only thing that comes to mind is running so that's what he did he ran. But as soon as he ran the monster chased after him and closeing fast.  
  
"Keep away" cried Yugi as he ran, completely unaware of him being watched. Pretty soon the running began to tire him out but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was running into a dead end.  
  
"Keep away" shouts Yugi,as he backs into the wall. But the creature continues to advance on him. "Hey you heard him, leave him alone" shouts a voice as the person in question jumped in between them. As Yugi looked closly at the person in front of him he noticed he was dressed similar to the Dark Magician, but he had the exact same hair style as him.  
  
Losing patience fast the figure raised his staff before shouting, "Dark magic attack" scaring the beast off. After making sure the beast was gone the figure turned to check out the other to make sure he was ok.  
  
"You ok?" ask the person. "Yes, thanks to you" answers Yugi. "That's good, anyway my names Yami what's yours?" asks Yami, as he walks closer to Yugi.  
  
"My name is Yugi" answers Yugi, as he extends a gloved hand to the other. "Please to meet you" replies Yami,as he shakes the offered hand infront of him.  
  
"So tell me abit about yourself" says Yugi. "Ok, let's see... well my parents are Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl and I hope to grow up like them someday" answers Yami.  
  
"Oh... well my parents are Chaos Mage and Mystical elf" replies Yugi, as they walk hand in hand. "You mean the actual Magician of Black Chaos, the only 300 point magician that sure passes my father?" asks Yami in surprise.  
  
"Yep that's my dad" chirps Yugi. "Your lucky, your mom gains 300 points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in either oppinits graveyard, so bye right your the lucky child" replies Yugi.  
  
"Hey,want to come over for dinner?" asks Yami. "Sure" answers Yugi, to Yami as they continue walking over to Yami's place. "So tell me Yugi how old are you?" asks Yami. "I'm 5, you?" asks Yugi. "6" answers Yami, just as Yami's hut came into view.  
  
Upond arriving at Yami's place both enter only to be greated by both of Yami's parents. "Hello Yami" greets Dark Magician girl, to her son. "Hello mother, father" replies Yami back to them.  
  
"Hello son" replies Dark Magician, before they noticed Yugi standing next to Yami. "Oh you must be chaos and Mystic's son Yugi right?" asks Dark Magician girl, who recieves a nod from Yugi in the process. "Well, it's nice to meet you finally, we've heard alot about you from your parents" replies Dark Magician girl, as she walks over to the two and hug them both.  
  
Once the embrase ends Yami speaks up,"Hey can Yugi stay for dinner and that?" questions Yami. "Sure, I don't see why not now why don't you show Yugi your room" and with that she pushed them towards Yami's room. "Alright, let's go Yugi" and with that Yami grabed Yugi's hand and lead him upstairs.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, sorry if this chapter sucked big time but since my friend ditched me with this story I'll be sorta slow and way behind on this story until I get more inspiration for this, so bye for now. 


	3. Chapter 2 Yami's Gift

Me: Hey everyone I would just like to say that Yes we are alive but also I wish to say thank you to Dagger Maxwell, with her help with this chapter

Hikari shadowcat: yea for with out her help we would have never been able to post this chapter and that

Me: anyways please enjoy again we don't own YuGiOh and never will we only borrow them

Chapter 2: Yami's gift

Upon reaching Yami's room Yugi could only stair in amazement. "Wow…"

Yami smirked at the smaller boy's reaction; he had assumed Yugi would be impressed and wasn't disappointed. Yugi's large amethyst eyes were wide and sparkling brightly as he took in the sight. Perhaps Yami should have mentioned the fantastic view from his balcony window? The golden sun was setting dying the sky a bright pink streaked with orange rays.

"Yami," Yugi breathed out. "You are so the lucky child! You can see the whole town from up here; the lake, the forest…everything…"

Yami nodded and stood behind Yugi, easily viewing the scene from over the shorter boy's head. Yugi's gaze traveled to inside the room, and his jealousy increased ten fold. It appeared Yami also had a passion for games; one that could rival his own.

"I love this game, Yami, but nobody I know ever has the time to play games. They say I'm silly for liking things like this." Yugi sat down dejectedly and absently ran his fingers over a puzzle, feeling the engravings. Yami sat down next to him and sighted.

"I get that all the time too, my father is a bit disappointed that I'm not a huge fighting fan. I just don't see the point, why use force when you can outwit your opponent?" His gaze switched to the puzzle Yugi was playing with. The smaller boy had already fitted in three pieces. "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I've been trying for months to put that together, every piece I fit in seems to be wrong. How can you do it so easily?" Yugi blushed lightly and stared at the golden pieces.

"Well…you promise not to laugh?" Yami nodded, confused as to what could embarrass the small boy so much. "M-my mother once said that puzzles were special and that if you make a wish as you fit in the last piece, it'll come true…but…it's never worked so far so I told her the legend was untrue. She laughed and said that it can't be just any puzzle; otherwise everyone could have as many wishes as they liked. It has to be a special puzzle. Ever since I've been completing as many puzzles as I can and making the same wish over and over again, hoping that maybe it'll come true this time…"

"Yugi…"

The small boy blushed deeper and turned his back to Yami, favoring to stare out of the large window to the town below.

"I told you it was silly."

"No, it's not silly at all. If you believe in it, maybe one day your wish will come true. You must really want this something badly if that's the only wish you make. Any chance of letting me in on it?" Yugi smiled to the sunset and shook his head.

"Sorry Yami, but if I tell you then it definitely won't come true." Yami nodded and looked down at the golden puzzle pieces. He gathered them together and placed them in the solid gold box.

"Yugi…you can take this, if you want. There's no way I'll finish it; I haven't got the patience! But maybe it'll grant you your wish?" Yugi's blush returned and he took the offered box, almost dropping it because of the weight.

"Thank you, Yami." Their eyes met and the two small boys smiled to one another. The silence was broken by the voice of the Dark Magician Girl calling up to them that dinner was ready.

"Well, you hungry Yugi?" The smaller boy nodded and gasped as Yami grabbed his hand. "Come on then, my mum is the best cook on the planet!"

But what Yami didn't know was that Yugi's wish had already come true.

Please R&R

Me: Ok how was this chapter again thanks to Dagger Maxwell and her help on the story

Hikari shadowcat: the next chapter should be out some time after the holidays

Me: for now enjoy again sorry for not updating for such a long time


	4. ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

To all my lovely readers...

I am just posting this to let everyone know that it might take sometime before I am able to finish posting updates for the following stories:

**The Return of an Angel**

**Nightmare on Domino Street**

**College Trouble**

**The Millennium Puzzle**

**A Rift in Time**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Yami Saves a Life**

**Angels & Demons 2**

**Shadow Hybreds**

**The Quest for the Phoenix Stone**

I know how little I've updated on these stories and I know there are many of you who await until I am able to post again and I'm truly sorry for my lack of posting but before I get off track on what it is I'm saying I just want to let everyone know that right now as of late my computer took a turn for the worse. I MAY or MAY NOT HAVE lost everything that I had saved on my computer.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what am I saying? Well, about 3 weeks ago my computer crashed...It's a DELL and everyone knows how crappy DELLS and Gateways are...Anyways, It crashed. I took it in to where I bought it and thought they had fixed it...WELL, when I went to back it up it crashed again!

So, in the end what I'm trying to say is that it might take some time to post again for chances are I'll be buying a new computer and we all know how expensive computers can be. So again I'm sorry to all my readers but I'll try to post when I can. Thanks

~ YamiShadowcat22/Shadowcat22


End file.
